Boston Symphony Orchestra
by ClassicalyWrote
Summary: Billy Darley thinks he has it all now. Bones gone and Billy coming into his left behind fortunes. There is one big problem. Bones has the last laugh from the grave as he states in a will only the Darley namesake will give Billy rights to the fortune.


**Hmmm well I have a new story that I came up with a little over a week or go I believe. I have many others I just haven't posted them here yet. I thought tis idea would be interesting to dive into and I hope you enjoy it!**

**CAST IS:**

**Torieasa Dancy(Tor-esa)- Alyson Hannigan**

**Sally White-Meryl Streep**

**Heather-Sally Fields**

**Also Eila's name is pronounced (Eh-Lah) There names are from Irish decent which I am putting in with my OC's background!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH SENTENCE, CHARACTERS, OR PLACES. THIS IS FANFICTIN INTENDED FOR FUN PURPOSES ONLY. I ONLY STAKE CLAIM TO MY PLOT, EILA, HEATHER, RON, SALLY, TOIRESA AND ANY OTHER CHARACTER THAT I CREATE MYSELF! SO NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

She's beautiful, her eyes as blue as an ocean on a calm day. But she's far from calm though she's almost one she always cries at night. The doctors said it was something to do with her heart, biological parent, and a symptom that he or she inherited. Nothing too serious and thank god it isn't. She means the world to me. Her birthday will be soon; she has lots of friends. Meaning popular among the North side of Boston with everyone who sees her. Her eyes have the ability to make you feel safe or melt away all the stress on a hard day, when even you cry. She was born January 8th, 2008 and I found her by mistake. The way I found her was just after I'd buried my father there for lost documents on the South Side of Boston. He'd done some work in the adoption agency ever since I was little and could remember. He was a friend to the kids and he was my role model. My mother left me at age two for a painter. She'd also left my dad. Later as I grew up and watched my dad late nights throwing bills around, moving us from each section of Boston to New York and back again.

As I grew up with my dad and his chronic heart condition it made life hard to dedicate my time or myself to anything, but my dad's care seeing he had the best. Or nights I'd bury myself in my work to stop the pain of his loosing strength everyday. I never had time to open myself up to someone and I'd wanted a child some nights to just give him or her a home. I was addicted to sappy movies, why I guess it's a comfort to a lonely twenty-six year old woman. My dad's name was Ron Dancy. A.k.a. Ronald Dancy. He never adopted any of the kids in the system; he always dedicated his time to being mom and dad for me. When he died I buried myself so far in my work that they literally had to give me a temporary suspension. I'm on my way back to the Southside of Boston to get some records on my little girl. My angel daughter I've had for almost a year. I got her two nights after her birth and since then she's filled the semi lonely void I'd needed filled.

Next to my work I live for her. I'd die for her and do anything for her. I don't know much about her only that she was found in a Dumpster the night she was born. Her mother said to have left her there for death is everyone's guess. Her father is MIA. From the records her past could have been a dangerous one. I never knew her parent's name, and I hope it stays that way. They obviously had no care when they dumped Eila out like trash and she's my daughter now. I don't know what I would do if she were taken from me. Her name was my first selection. I fell in love with it right off the bat. It's from my Irish ancestry and decent. Eila Symphony Dancy. I would like a father figure for her like my dad was for me. If anything my dream was to provide two parents for my daughter. And I will admit a man to love me. I'd often dreamed about her father.

Who was he? What did he look like? Was he a bad person? Did he know about the child he created? Did he ever want children? Sometimes it was nightmares and others well I can say I woke up sweating. Not only a reunion with his daughter, but a meeting with her mom. And the dreams were often steamy, wet and dim. I could never see his face, but I knew I loved the rough feeling of it. I'd awake every night to the streets of Boston, the traffic.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Now I'm back in Boston again for documents that the agency called me about on Eila. They finally had some actual info and I was scared to know what, but I wasn't letting it get to me. I had to keep myself together. They only told me that a detective came forward with information that she finally had. I only heard of her in a paper for busting some gang back in 2006 for drugs. Unique bunch of bastards made the paper again for murdering a well-known businessman's son Brendan Hume. The detective's name? Jessica Wallis. I finally arrived and pulled the tiny blue baby car seat from the back and pulled her from it. Her blue eyes shined and she giggled at me as I pulled her tiny red furry coat around her and tucked her tiny beanie on her head. Her gloves were woven around her hands. I picked her up and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Eila grab your book from the back baby." I smiled at her.

Her little hands wretched into the back and scooped her Sleeping Beauty book. Guess she found her childhood obsession. I opened the door and got out with her in my arms. I walked on the wet pavement and past the black sign that read _Boston Orphanage. Finding a fearless loving parent within you. _I smiled and walked up the front steps pulling open the glass doors. The scent of fresh manila folders and some kind of glue hit my nose. There was always a scent of cinnamon trailing into the mix. Eila wrapped her arms tighter around me. I patted her back. "We'll be done soon. Mommy just has to get something. And guess whom it's about?" I laughed, patting her leg.

She squirmed and hid her face in my neck. "Ma." She tried to say. I nodded. "That's right you."

As we reached the end of the hallway I pulled open another door and walked in. The glue scent hit me the most here. I walked to the front desk and the familiar red head tipped her glasses at me. "Heather is waiting on you. Better make it quick she's been getting calls all day from the hubby." She spoke, rolling her eyes.

She looked up at Eila who was staring at her with wonder. "Look at those eyes. I wonder who the hell could've left such a child?"

I moved onto my left foot, shifting Eila's tiny weight uncomfortably. The door to the front office busted open and a set of pink nails lifted her hand up from the frame ushering me in. "Can I uh watch her?" Sally asked.

"Uh Sally I don't know she gets kind of whiney around strangers. "But she knows me." Sally interjected, pointing her pen at me.

"Sally that was just after she was born." I spoke, irritated.

She curled her red lips up over her yellow teeth. "Come on she doesn't want to hear about records does she?"

I sighed and walked closer to the desk carefully handing her to Sally. She started to grit her tiny little pouty lips. "Just read your book okay?" I turned on my feet and walked into the office. Heather was bent over rummaging heavily through her gray file cabinet. I took a seat in the brown leather chair. "Dammit!" She cursed.

I cleared my throat as she slammed the cabinet. Her brown hair had now started to shun in little shards of gray. I can remember ever since I was little. She was polite always-placing kids just where they needed to be. Founder of the orphanage. She was high strung almost always and was really my provider to womanly advice growing up without a mother. "Oh how are? Damn cabinets getting old." She sighed. She kept her head bowed. I saw the look on her face of sadness. My heart started beating a little faster. "Heather what's wrong?"

She folded her hands together. "Now the detective knew a lot, but that doesn't mean anything Toireasa. "

"Yes, yes it does anything and everything that fucking concerns that little girl and the bruits that fucking created her means everything Heather! Now out with it!" I shouted, raising from the chair. I felt tears building up. A year after a closed case usually meant good to the adoptive parents of the child. No contact certified their place for the baby. She sighed before pulling out a manila folder, attached to a yellow envelope by paper clip. I anxiously tore the manila folder open first. I skimmed over the statement lines of the detective. My eyes looked confused. But they fell on Mother of Child In Question: Alisa Mantrick, my eyes followed the next line in black bold print. Father of Child In Question: William Darley

Darley, Darley why does it sound so familiar. I dropped the folder and didn't care about reading the rest. Tears were falling absentmindedly from my eyes as I tore open the envelope. When I did a few glossy square photos fell out. I held my breath and flipped the first one over. I fell into the chair, gasping for air. There in the photo stood a man. Bald, black tattoos seeping up his neck and curling around it. He had a goatee and looked rough. But my heart fluttered as I looked to his eyes. They were that same sea calm blue that held Eila's. And he was her father, this man. This man. I ignored the way he made my heart flutter. I just stared at his picture, stared into the eyes. "Eila Darley." I whimpered out. "My child's father is the ruthless son of Bones. Isn't he?"

Heather just looked at me. She walked around and placed her arms around me. "It's ok darling. If it is Billy Darley, then he won't claim that child he won't!"

_If this man takes what he thinks is his then maybe he will. He'll take my baby._

"She's his Heather." I whispered.

Review if you liked it! :))))) XXXXX-Kris.


End file.
